


Jeep Shenanigans

by TheDevilsDuchess



Series: My Comment Fics [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: How did he end up in his jeep with a really horny Derek? This can't be his life.





	1. Where It Started

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fics I wrote for a gifset on tumblr. I'm currently editing and transferring all my works from Fanfiction.Net to AO3.
> 
> Click on the link to see the beautiful gifset this was based off and show support for the creator:

[[Reblog Link]](http://spidypool.tumblr.com/post/43934968868/teen-wolf-sterek-au-canon-scenes-rewritten)

 

Stiles tried not to glance over at Derek but God trying to drive and not watch Derek rub himself off through his jeans…  Even if he wasn’t insanely attracted to him it would be difficult.  Considering that he is made it damn near impossible.  Stupid spell, stupid weird magic bullet making Derek insanely horny.  All he has to do is get him home so Derek can ride this thing out.  At least that was what Deaton said.

Why was he the one to take him?  Apparently Scott couldn’t do it.  Okay well Scott doesn’t have a car but still!  Why him?

When Derek unzipped himself pulling out his hard length Stiles throat went dry and when he began stroking himself Stiles immediately slammed on the breaks stopping the jeep.  There was no way in hell he could keep driving.  He would kill them both.

“Dude, do you have to do that in my car?”  There is only so much one person can handle.  “That’s enough.  Go hump a tree or something,” he ordered pointing off into the forest.

“Let me finish.  Or I will rip your throat out.  With my teeth,” Derek growled never faltering in his strokes.

“Again with the teeth?  Really?”  But Stiles turned away leaning against his window and waited.

He could hear Derek’s grunting, the sound of flesh against flesh as he stroked himself.  In the window he could just make out Derek’s cock.  Stiles could feel himself growing hard.  He tried to think of anything.  Scott, his Dad, Mr. Harris, suicide runs!  But none of it helped and as his eyes drifted over to Derek he watched each stroke, each twist of his wrist.  His eyes had drifted closed and he was biting his lip.

Stiles almost moaned finding himself straining against his jeans.  That was when he realized that Derek’s eyes where opened and he was staring at him.  Derek had to know, had to smell the arousal pouring off his body.  He swallowed.

Derek tracked the movement studying his throat and Stiles felt himself shift forward.  He shouldn’t do it.  He knew he shouldn’t.  He and Derek barely have this friendship thing going on.  What would happen if he crossed that line?

But he couldn’t watch anymore.  Stiles licked his palm before knocking away Derek’s hand and wrapping his fingers around his dick.  Derek moaned, a sound that went straight to his dick, his head falling back against the seat.

This was a whole lot more different then jerking yourself off.  The angle was weird and being in a car wasn’t helping matters but feeling him, feeling every twitch his cock made, the blood pumping, it was incredible.  Derek was gripping the seat, his chest heaving, and Stiles did moan at the sight.  When precum began dripping from the tip he found himself wanting to taste, wanting to know what Derek tasted like.

He dipped his head down only intending to lick, to taste.  He cleaned the head eyes closing.  Derek gasped moaning his hand went to the back of Stiles neck squeezing.  Taking that as encouragement Stiles took in as much as he could feeling the tip brush against the back of his throat forcing him to pull off as to not gag.  Using one hand he cupped Derek’s balls rubbing them in his hand and the other he wrapped around whatever of his length Stiles couldn’t take in.

He ran his tongue on the underside getting a feel for what he was doing.  Stiles had seen porn.  He is a teenage boy after all and once he realized he was bi he began checking out every bit of gay porn he could.  So he knew the concepts of what he should be doing but putting it to practice was a whole ‘nother thing.  He took it slowly bobbing his head as he pulled off so only the head was between his lips.  He sucked dipping his tongue into the slit and swallowing whatever precum came out.  Taking him back in Stiles moaned moving faster, sucking harder as he finally began figuring out what the hell he was doing.  And by the way Derek was responding gripping tightly on his neck, thrusting up into his mouth, moaning completely unabashed, he was doing it right.

Now whoever said it was easy to swallow was a fucking liar especially from this angle.  But it was worth it.  When Derek came Stiles hadn’t been expecting it yet he managed to swallow most of it only a little dripped from his mouth and down his chin.  Licking Derek clean because he was _not_ having cum on his baby’s upholstery before leaning back into his seat chest heaving.

He was suddenly very aware of how hard he was in his jeans and as much as he wanted to take care of it he had just given Derek a blowjob and they were definitely not dating.  The only reason he had probably got away with it was because Derek is under magic horny stuff.

Whipping his mouth off with the back of his hand Stiles reached for the gearshift to take Derek home.  At least until Derek stopped him by leaning over and undoing his jeans.  When Derek’s hand reached inside and untucked him he had barely begun to stroke him when Stiles started moaning desperately because really masturbating was _nothing_ compared to receiving a hand job.  This was so much better and Derek knew exactly was he was doing.  His thumb rubbing along his head dipping into the slit letting his nail scrape against him.  Stiles bucked up into him wanting to grab a hold of him, to touch him, but unsure if he was allowed to.

So Stiles watched mesmerized by every movement knowing this was the one and only time this was probably going to ever happen and not wanting to miss a second of it.  He was going to cum and ridiculously quickly.  He wanted to hold off just a little bit longer but when Derek leaned in pressing his lips to his he was coming harder than he ever had all over himself and Derek.

Derek ran his tongue across his lips before leaning back into his seat licking Stiles cum from his fingers.  Stiles flushed feeling the arousal begin to pool in his belly again.  God being a teenage boy could be so damn difficult sometimes.  He closed his eyes waiting until his body was back in his own control.

“So,” Stiles trailed off.  “Now what?”

Derek was silent and Stiles felt panic flare up.  “You’re going to take me home and I’m going to fuck you into the mattress.”  Derek turned to look at him.  “How does that sound?”

“Y-yeah!”  Stiles was ashamed at how eagerly he gunned it but Derek didn’t seem to mind actually chuckling.  He could totally work with that.


	2. Where They Ended Up

Stiles had barely put the jeep in park before Derek was out of the car.  Stiles instinct had been to scramble after him but at least some part of his brain was still working enough to point out Derek probably didn’t have lube.  Reaching over into the glove compartment he silently thanked whatever God there was that he actually kept a bottle in his jeep even though for the life of him he couldn’t remember why.  It’s not like he had a sex life.

Stiles was then yanked out of the jeep before being shoved against the door Derek grinding against him.  Derek was already hard _again_.  Magic bullets better than Viagra.  Stiles moaned bucking his hips up into him his hands gripping Derek’s shirt to pull him closer.  He growled eyes darkened closing the distance capturing Stiles lips.  He was kissing Derek.  He was _kissing Derek_.  And it was fucking awesome.  Better than any fantasy Stiles could think of.

Derek nipped at his lip causing Stiles to groan.  He took the opportunity to shove his tongue roughly inside dragging it across Stiles own.  Stiles suck eagerly his hands sliding up around his neck to tug him closer so that they were pressed from chest to groin against one another.  The kiss was hot and needy which Stiles was sure had everything to do with the fact Derek was horny and hard against him.

Stiles rolled his hips causing Derek to gasp and whine desperately.  Derek whined because of him.  If Stiles wasn’t already hard that would have done it.  He thrust forward fingers now in his hair kissing him deeply, passionately.  Derek dragged his lips across his and then down Stiles neck running his teeth over his skin.

He was surprised when Derek yanked away only to have his silent question answered when Derek ground out, “Inside now.”

Derek took his hand almost dragging them in and Stiles was sure it was taking everything in his power not to just grab him and carry him.  Once the door was closed however Derek was on him in a second yanking at his shirt almost literally tearing it from his body.  He didn’t have a chance to be self conscious.  (Not that he was but being naked in the locker room and naked because you’re about to have hot werewolf sex are two completely different things.)  Derek was suddenly shirtless kissing down his chest, his abs, to the edge of his jeans.

Stiles moaned arching forward eyes shutting for a second before he forced them back opened.  He wasn’t going to miss a second of this.  Derek tugged down his jeans, his boxers, and had swallowed him before Stiles could even blink.

“God!  Derek!”  Stiles jerked forward before he could stop himself but Derek didn’t seemed fazed in the slightest.  Did he have no gag reflex?

Derek laid his hand flat on Stiles abdomen holding him steady.  His cheeks hallowed as he sucked working his tongue as he did so.  The sight of Derek on his knees bobbing his head as he dragged his mouth over him was almost enough to make him come if not for the conscious effort _not_ to.  Derek seemed to sense this as he gave one more suck running his tongue along the underside of his cock as he let him fall from his mouth.

Derek was back on his feet lifting Stiles off the ground.  He instinctually wrapped his legs around him gripping his shoulders.  His dick was pinned between his body and Derek’s chest.  His spit acting as a makeshift lube so that every time he moved Stiles cock slid between them.

Derek began to carry him into the bedroom.  Later Stiles was going to point out what a great idea it was that Derek had moved into a real apartment or loft or whatever.

“Wait!  The lube!” Stiles suddenly remembered.

Derek managed to bend down and snatch up the bottle while holding onto Stiles with ease.  Who knew werewolf strength could come in handy in so many different ways?

Once in the bedroom Derek dropped Stiles on the bed causing him to yelp in surprise.  His pants were off in a second leaving Stiles to stare wide eyed and suddenly all sounds died in his throat.  Derek loomed over him kneeling on the bed and crawling over him.  Stiles felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest.  Whether from nerves or excitement he wasn’t sure.

He had been expecting Derek to take him hard and fast like everything else so far but he was surprised when Derek leaned down and nuzzled, yes _nuzzled_ , his neck.  Stiles felt himself instantly relax wrapping his arms around the Alpha enveloping him in a hug.  It was actually a pretty normal thing except for the whole naked part.  But it was nice, comforting.

Derek began planting soft fleeting kisses across his shoulder moving up before landing a kiss on his lips.  It was gentle and long, like they had all the time in the world.  Derek trailing his tongue over Stiles lips testing the waters.  It was more intimate than anything they had done so far and Stiles has already given him a blowjob.

Derek moved his hips slow their errections sliding together causing them to moan.  They didn’t break the kiss and they didn’t speed up.  Each thrust was deliberate and lazy.  Derek’s hand slid up and down just feeling him before gradually drifting down to his thigh lifting it so Stiles leg hook around his hip giving them a better angle.

The sensation forced them to break apart just so they could breathe.  They didn’t separate far, foreheads pressed together.  Derek placed one last kiss on his lips before shifting away to grab the lube he had tossed earlier.  Trailing down Derek sucked lightly tracing his tongue over his skin as he went stopping on his nipple forcing a strangled moan from Stiles throat.

The pleasure was so blindingly distracting that Stiles didn’t hear the snap of the bottle being opened or Derek generously coating his fingers.  Not until he felt the tip of his finger tracing around the edges.  The sensation so surprising it caused him to squeal.  In distraction Derek bit down on the hardened nipple before soothing it with his tongue.

Being fingered is not a foreign concept to Stiles.  Once you realize you like guys you gotta start experiementing but again like the handjob he had received in his jeep it was nothing compared to the sensation of another doing it.  The way Derek didn’t push in but around the edges with just enough pressure to loosen up his muscles and allow him to relax so that his finger slid inside swallowed up by his body.

Derek’s finger was inside him to the first knuckle.  Derek didn’t push instead pulling in and out until the entire finger had gone into him.  The sensation was incredible.  The slight burn along with growing pleasure, it was all contradictory.  And Derek the entire time running his teeth, his tongue, even kissing each of Stiles’ muscles and by the time he had reached Stiles’ pelvis he was had begun scissoring his fingers stretching him.

Marking Stiles skin Derek hovered over Stiles’ cock his gaze flickering up to him.  Stiles wanted to keep his eyes opened.  He wanted to watch the way Derek took so much care in preparing him and yet his patience strained as he couldn’t stop touching his skin, kissing every inch he could, marking him in spots no one would see and yet Derek would know they where there.  His eyes wouldn’t obey him as they fluttered closed when Derek pressed a kiss to his head.  Stiles couldn’t have stopped his hips from jerking up even if he was completely in his head.  And the curse that fell from his lips as Derek ran his tongue underneath his entire length was uncontrollable.

Derek cupped Stiles balls before sucking while simultaneously sliding in a third finger.  Stiles could barely take the pleasure especially not when Derek crook up his fingers finding exactly what he was looking for.

“Oh God.  Oh God.  Derek,” he moaned out.  “I can’t.  I _can’t_.  Please please _please_!”

Derek sat up causing Stiles to whine.  He didn’t say anything as he slathered his length his eyes never leaving Stiles’ face.  Lining himself up his tip pressing at Stiles entrance.

“Stiles,” he spoke for the first time since the jeep.  “Look at me.”

Stiles forced his open gazing up at him.  His pupils were blown, lips parted swollen red panting, and Derek groaned at the sight pushing inside.  He was slow like he had been in all of his other movements letting Stiles open up for him taking him in and when he finally bottomed out he stopped his movements all together instead choosing to lean down kissing those perfect lips like that’s all they were doing just kissing, like he wasn’t inside him.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek bringing him closer.  He could spend the rest of his life kissing Derek.  It was so far his favorite thing.  He locked his ankles around Derek holding him in place.  The burning died away and all that was left was this need.  Stiles shifted his hips encouraging Derek to move.

Derek did.  Each thrust was slow and deep and deliberate.  And despite what Derek had said earlier about fucking him into the mattress he chose not to.  This was all much more intimate.  Derek kept his gaze focused on Stiles who could do nothing else but return it.  He found he couldn’t look away.  He didn’t want to look away.

He watched as Derek began falling apart.  His deep powerful thrusts becoming less precise as he tried to stay in control but found that he couldn’t for much longer.  The sounds he was making it added to everything.  Stiles knowing that _he_ was the cause of the moans, the groans, and the gasps.  Derek’s eyes closing against his will as the pleasure mounted.

Derek reached out taking Stiles’ hand locking it over his head intertwining their fingers.  He buried his face into his neck and Stiles knew how close he was.  He wanted to watch him fall apart.  He wanted to see him come like he hadn’t been able to before.  He squeezed his muscles around Derek’s member.

“Stiles!” he choked out almost coming on the spot.

He adjusted his angle causing a jolt of pleasure to surge through Stiles.  Derek hit his prostate again needed to make him come knowing he wouldn’t last more than a few more thrusts.  Each one hitting causing Stiles to moan loudly.  Derek reached between them barely touching him before Stiles was coming all over his chest.

Derek let go thrusting once, twice more before releasing into him.  He almost collapsed onto of Stiles managed to keeping himself up just barely.  He couldn’t move but Stiles didn’t mind instead yanking him down so his weight was fully on the younger male.  Derek made a face of disgust as the cum squished between them but managing to settle down enjoying the way Stiles had his body wrapped around him.

It wasn’t until they had begun to relax hearts beating normally did Derek shift off him rolling over practically falling onto the bed.  He managed to reach over grabbing the box of tissues to clean themselves up with.  They tossed the used one onto the floor not even bothering to worry about getting a trashcan.

“So,” Stiles broke the silence eyes trails over his body noticing how Derek’s was already getting hard again.  God damn Viagra bullet.  He leaned over wrapping his hand around Derek’s length stroking once.  “I take it the your still effected?”  Derek moaned but nodded arching up.  “Do you want to go again?”

Derek didn’t answer instead flipping them over and pinning Stiles into the mattress.


	3. The Aftermath

Stiles woke up to an empty bed.  Feeling that the once occupied space was cold meant that Derek had been up for a while and since Stiles hadn’t woken up to a horny Derek on top of him it could only mean the effects of the bullet had worn off.  Now Stiles would have to deal with the consequences of his actions.  He knew this was coming.  It’s not like a normal Derek would jump his bones.

As enjoyable as the evening, the whole night, had been guilt flooded him.  He had taken advantage of him.  Derek had been in no position to say no.  God.  Stiles groaned.  He was a horrible person.  Just because he had been fantasying about Derek for months, hell years, didn’t mean Derek had felt the same way.  He had just been under the influence of some weird wolfsbane bullet.

Oh man he was _under the influence_ that’s the beginnings of a rape case.  Had he raped Derek?  He had to stop that train of thought right now.  He needed to talk to Derek which he did not want to do but it was inevitable.  Stiles listened wondering if Derek was still even in the loft.  Maybe he ran off not wanting to speak to Stiles.  The sound of movement hitting his ears told him that Derek was in fact still there.  Might as well face the music.

Dragging himself from the bed he went to look for his clothing.  Easier said than done.  Apparently his clothing had managed to be thrown everywhere.  He found a sock, his boxers, and a shoe but no shirt or pants.  He’s pretty sure those got tossed somewhere in the living room.

Tugging on his boxers Stiles stole one of Derek’s shirts not wanting to have this conversion naked.  He took a deep breath and followed the sounds.  He found Derek in the kitchen savaging around the cupboards obviously making something.  Stiles scuffled forward knowing that Derek knew he was there had know the second he had woken up.  He sat down on one of the bar stools.

“Morning,” Stiles greeted for the lack of anything else to say.  How did you start a conversation about the truly fantastic sex you had had due to one of you being horny because of a freak bullet?

Luckily or unluckily Derek prevented anything he might have said from leaving his mouth dropping a plate with bacon and eggs in front of him.  They where even scrambled exactly how he liked them.  Part of him wondered how Derek knew but really was that the important thing right now?  As amazing as they smelled, even looked, Stiles wasn’t hungry.  That didn’t stop him from picking up his fork and eating.

Derek hadn’t said a word or even looked at him.  That was not a good sign.  He hadn’t growled at him or slammed him into any walls, there was nothing.  Stiles didn’t know how to handle this Derek.  His stomach dropped even as he shoved food into his mouth.

Swallowing the last bite the silence was just too much.  He opened his mouth to apologize to say… he didn’t know what when Derek suddenly blurted out, “I’m sorry.”

“What?” Stiles gaped completely thrown off and confused.  “You’re sorry?  What do you have to be sorry for?”

“What for?” Derek whirled around to him.  “I shouldn’t have—we shouldn’t have,” he stuttered out.  “If it hadn’t been for that bullet I would never have done that.”

Stiles knew that.  It wasn’t new information but he was surprised by how much it hurt to hear Derek say those words.  His heart broke.

“I know,” he whispered out.

“What?” Derek had heard him but he didn’t understand.

“I know that if it hadn’t been for the wolfsbane you—we never would have,” Stiles tried to clarify.  “Which is why…”  He tried to swallow the lump in his throat.  “Which is why I should be the one apologizing not you.  I knew exactly what I was doing and I took advantage of the situation.  Just because _I’ve_ wanted to do that for—it didn’t mean you did.  I was just being selfish.  Oh God.”  He ran his fingers through his hair leaning over the counter.  “I’m sorry.”

Stiles got up.  He had to find his clothes and get the hell out of there.  Only he barely took a step before he was pinned against the counter.  Stiles froze waiting for the inevitable.  Derek was going to _kill_ him and Stiles deserved it.  He couldn’t even look him in the eye.

“How long?” instead of a snarl his voice was barely a whisper.

“What?” Stiles hadn’t expected that.

“How long have you wanted to be with me?”  Derek’s grip tightened around Stiles arms.

He risked a glance up his breath almost taken away by the hope in Derek’s eyes.  “It’s been so long I don’t even remember a time when I didn’t feel like this.”

Derek’s mouth crashed into Stiles desperately.  Like they hadn’t kissed before, would never kiss again.  Derek cupped his cheek tilting his head up just enough to deepening the kiss letting his tongue glide past his lips to taste him.  The kiss left Stiles weak in the knees and completely addicted.

“So does this mean that everything all around was consensual?” Stiles managed to ask sounding like he had swallowed sandpaper.  “Good, good.  I’m not a rapist then.”

Derek blinked taking a step back raising an eyebrow in utter shock.  Where the hell did Stiles come up with this stuff?  “Rapist?”

“Don’t you know the law?  If one party is under the influence of a drug they are not capable of consenting.  You where under the influence thus not able to consent and I took advantage,” he clarified.

Derek huffed.  “You’re an idiot.  No matter how horny I was if it had been anyone else but you I would have ripped out their throat,” Derek assured him.

A smiled spread across his face as Derek’s words sunk in.  “Oh, well then.”  He pulled Derek back into a kiss nibbling on his lip.  A rumble sounded from Derek’s throat.  Stiles leaned away just enough to look Derek in the eyes.  “You know I still did take advantage of you it would only be fair if you got to do the same to me.”

Derek couldn’t help the smile that appeared.  He nodded in agreement.  “It’s only fair.”

Derek surged forward pinning Stiles back against the counter lips hips grinding against into his dipping his head to suck at his pulse.  Oh he had every intention of doing just that.


End file.
